Why Cas always wears his Trench Coat
by Ravenus
Summary: "Do you even sleep in that trench coat? Just tell me, Angel." When the handsome man spoke his face was so near to Castiel's that his lips almost brushed against the man's ear and it made him flinch visibly while his throat escaped something between a squeal and a sob. / Complete / Dean/Cas / Rated M


A/N: I haven't seen Cas in any other clothes then his trench coat before I wrote this and I wondered why he might wear it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cas or Dean or Supernatural (sadly).

**Why Cas always wears the same**

The angels have fallen like shooting stars and Castiel had seen them in the night, like meteorites in the dark sky and his heart had clenched in his chest because it was all his fault that his brothers and sisters were now banned from heaven. He himself had fallen a long time ago but he blamed no one in particular. It was all worth it and as he always wanted to do the right thing he didn't regret anything in his life. All but his last fault. Metatron had taken his grace from him and now not one little bit of his powers was left. He was a normal human, a mortal man, now. It seemed like the rightful punishment for betraying all the other angels. He had only meant to help save heaven but he had been so blind. After all these years he was still – as humans would call it – naïve.

In the beginning he didn't know what to do without his powers, the most trivial things took so much time, like when his clothes were covered in blood and he needed to wash them. How did humans stand wasting time with such stupid things? He wouldn't know and he didn't care. He just wanted to keep his clothes as they were not wanting to discuss this. But Dean tried to talk about it every now and then. Just like today.

"Hey Cas!" Dean greeted the angel when the angel walked into the kitchen of the bunker, with his eyes still heavy with sleep. Sleeping was strange but without it his body would not function well. The older Winchester brother beamed at him and made a motion with his hand towards the kitchen table. "Make yourself comfortable, Angel. I have already made coffee but the eggs will need a little more time." Sometimes Cas was amazed at how domesticated Dean was at some times. Mostly he had seen the man out on the hunt and he displayed his no-shit-attitude all the time but not when he was around Cas and alone with the former angel. Castiel smiled secretly to himself. Dean still called him angel and even if it had hurt him in the beginning, he was now very glad for it.

"Just let me wake up first." Cas said and yawned. "Your bodies are so damn weak in the morning." He heard Dean give a laugh but ignored it. Maybe this was again about him not being able to fully understand the human nature.

"Do you even sleep in that trench coat?" Dean asked over his shoulder and could nearly feel Cas' glare on his back. Nothing was wrong about this coat but it wasn't cold in the bunker and the ex-angel wore at least three layers of clothes. God knew what was under that shirt and tie… The hunter turned his attention back to the eggs and arranged them on a plate with some toast and went over to the table. Cas was still amazed by the rich smell of everything Dean offered him. He had never realized this as an angel and it made him feel like he had missed something. "So?" The hunter asked around a mouthful of toast. Trying to ignore the questions Castiel bit into his own toast, looking at his plate, avoiding Dean's deep green eyes but it didn't help. Dean just bore his eyes into Cas' forehead and so the man looked up.

"Dean…" He said with exasperation. "I've told you that I like these clothes. I'm used to them."

"And you are a poor liar." Was Dean's answer. The hunter could see through Cas as if he was made of glass. The man in the worn trench coat frowned at his friend and shook his head, turning slightly red. Dean was at full attention, why did his friend turn red? "Cas? What is this all about?" His face grew even redder then before.

"Please, Dean… Don't make me tell you." It was actually a plea that came from those pink lips. Now Dean really wanted to know what was going on. He stood up from his chair opposite of Cas and sat down on the one next to the ex-angel only to be closer to the other man. Cas didn't feel too well in his position, he felt cornered and it was situations like this that made him wear all those thick layers of clothes at all.

"Just tell me, Angel." When the handsome man spoke his face was so near to Castiel's that his lips almost brushed against the man's ear and it made him flinch visibly while his throat escaped something between a squeal and a sob. There was more to it and he knew that Dean knew it, too. He wanted to run away and for the first time in weeks he wished that he was still the angel he was before so he could only flap his wings and vanish from this trap. Cas' breath got faster and his heart raced in his chest. It were these reactions that made him wear the trench coat, the suit, the shirt, the undershirt and the tie. "Why do you shiver like that?" He hadn't realized until now but his hands were shaking and he couldn't sit still on his chair either. With a sudden movement Cas stood up and went for the door but the hunter was fast and got there before him to slam it shut again.

"Dean… let me go outside."

"Not until you tell me about this coat kink of yours. You watch TV in that thing, you wear it for breakfast, you go out with it no matter how warm or cold it might be. I understand that you did this when you were an angel but now it is just weird. I sometimes can see that it is too warm for you but you don't get out of this coat. You sleep in it, right?" His voice got louder and Cas could see that the hunter got really pissed because he wouldn't tell him the truth. So he might as well try.

"It makes me feel safe." The former angel explained but he could see that it wasn't a satisfying answer for Dean. Cas felt trapped and he got slightly angry at the other man that he wouldn't let him get away. Panic knocked at the back of his head and he was afraid that he might tell the truth. He was used to tell the truth, normally he had regarded it as a good thing but this truth might destroy their friendship.

"Safe? When you are with Sam and me? I don't understand, Cas…." Dean sounded puzzled and confused and Cas felt sorry for him. "Don't you feel safe with us?"

"Let me out of this kitchen, Dean." This time Cas used his commanding voice that he had been used to as an angel in heaven and for a split second Dean wanted to go out of his way but then he folded his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

"Nice try, Angel. But you won't get away this easily. Tell me." Cas' mouth was a thin line while he kept it firmly shut. "What's wrong with you?" Dean shouted and threw his arms up.

"I want you, Dean."

The silence was so thick, you could cut it with a knife and with sudden realization what he had said, Cas covered his mouth with his hand in shock.

"Come again?" Dean whispered, coming even closer than before at the table. To hell with it all, Cas had already told the worst part of it all, so why not tell Dean the whole truth.

"I want you, Dean. More than I ever wanted anything before. And I am old, I had much time to find something to desire from the heart." He had to smile sadly when he saw Dean's huge eyes that studied him shamelessly. And those full pink lips were now opened in surprise. It were those things that made Cas mad. "All the things I wear protect me from feeling you close to me. I wouldn't stand feeling your body warmth against my skin…"

"Cas… If had known, I would…"

"What Dean? Never have talked to me again?" The former angel steeled himself for a lonely life without Dean. At least he was a mortal now and would die within a short time, so it wouldn't haunt him for eternity. The hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of Cas' trench coat.

"I hate that you wear so much clothes. They hide so much of you that I want to see." Castiel smiled. He knew Dean Winchester well enough to know that this was the hunter's way of telling him that he had feelings for him. Without further hesitation Cas grabbed the man's hands, removed them from his collar and pressed Dean with his back against the door so hard, that it knocked the breath out of him. His hands were pressed against the door, too, slightly above his head but the hunter barely noticed, as Cas closed the last bit of distance between them and kissed his lips. At first it was such a chaste kiss that it didn't correspondent with the position they were in but it was like it was all the former angel needed before he kissed Dean hungrily. The hunter moaned into his mouth and his hands and arms fought to get free from Cas' iron grip but he wouldn't let him.

With a squirming movement the hunter wanted to get his hands free and throw his arms around Cas to pull him closer, to touch him, but the other man wouldn't let go of his wrists. With sudden clarity Dean realized that he was turned on by Cas' manhandling him and he returned the kiss eagerly. He wanted more. So much more. "Cas…" He murmured between two kisses and earned a silencing hiss from the other man. "Angel…" Another kiss muffled his words. "Please…" With this Castiel looked up into his eyes, his blue iris nearly as black as his pupils that were wide with desire. Dean gulped hard when he saw this and pressed his body against Cas' to underline his next words.

"I need you."

"I am here, Dean. So you have what you need." Cas breathed against his lips and placed a soft kiss on them. If he would let go of Dean's hands now he would lose control over the man and he wanted to stay in control for now. He would lose it soon enough...

"More, Cas. I want more." His breath came out in sharp gasps and Dean was fully aware that he was in a submissive position and actually liked it a lot. He always played the hard guy, he always stayed calm, he always tried to be cool but for Cas he would let go completely. That was exactly what he wanted because the angel wouldn't blame him for anything. So he just gave up and surrendered himself to Castiel.

With fast and swift movements Cas made his arms circle the angels neck and his own hands grabbed Dean's leg to carry the man over from the door to the kitchen counter where he placed the hunter gently. He half sat, half hung against Cas' body and it felt too good to have the man so near to him, pressed against his lower body.

Again Dean drowned in those hungry kisses, Cas barely let him breathe and it felt so good, so right. Warmth spread through the man's entire body and his heart beat ever faster. This was more than making out, this was clinging desperately to each other, this was desperately wanting the other, that was never wanting to lose the other. Never.

"Dean." Cas whispered and rested his forehead against the hunter's. They were both breathing heavily and neither of them wanted to stop kissing. "If we will do this, you will always be mine." The former angel said and Dean nodded eagerly.

"I know. I'm yours. Just yours, Angel. I love you." Oh Gods. This had just spilled out of his otherwise so cool mouth, it was just what he felt and he just had to tell Cas. Had it been too fast? Why didn't the other man answer him? Seconds stretched to ages before Cas smiled.

"I know, Dean. I love you, too." Finally, finally these words. It had taken them long enough and desire had built up in that time. Without further hesitation Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head , caressed the short hair and kissed his lips again hungrily. Dean moaned when the angel grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled so that the hunter had to drop his head back to offer his neck to Cas.

The black haired man kissed his way down to Dean's shoulders and chest, his other hand busy with opening the buttons on Dean's shirt but when he was unsuccessful he just tore it open. Neither of them noticed, clothed were torn apart and fingernails scratched over newly exposed skin.

The hunter was lost in Cas. It felt so damn good to feel him kiss him, all around him, in him... Dean totally forgot who he was or where he was, all that mattered was that Cas was with him and that Cas loved him. Nothing else was important and so he closed his eyes and let himself get carried away with the other man's movements against him.

Both didn't last long, they had waited for too long and passion built up fast. When Dean came Cas watched him the whole time. He felt the hunter's body shaking beneath his own and then pass the point of no return. Now he was his. Marked for the rest of his life and with a satisfied moan Cas let his head fall onto Dean's shoulder, bit hard to prevent himself from screaming and followed his hunter over the edge.

…

Cas sat with his back against the wall next to the kitchen counter and cradled a spent Dean in his strong arms. The hunter let his hands wander over the other's chest and stomach, slowly mapping each and every inch of naked skin.

"I knew there was a gorgeous body hidden under that trench coat." He whispered. Cas leaned forward to kiss Dean's forehead. For the moment it was just fine to sit on the kitchen floor and enjoy each others presence. For now it was okay that their clothes lay strewn across the kitchen. Dean wouldn't hide from anyone that this wonderful man was his and he smiled when he thought about telling Sam about them. His brother would understand. Everything was fine in this moment.

"We will do this again, Cas, right?" Dean asked and felt Cas' hands get more urgent while he stroked his sides.

"Sooner than you might think."

**END**

**Please review  
**


End file.
